


only heartache and heartbreak (and gin made of tears)

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), School Reunion, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro wybiera się na zjazd absolwentów. Drobny problem stanowi to, że będzie tam dwóch jego byłych facetów, którzy w dodatku planują ślub, podczas gdy on od dawna jest singlem. Z jakiegoś powodu dobrym rozwiązaniem wydaje mu się zabranie ze sobą współlokatora z akademika po to, żeby przez ten jeden wieczór udawał jego chłopaka.





	only heartache and heartbreak (and gin made of tears)

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 22: age/age gap.

Shiro wypił łyk kawy i odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Zerknął do telefonu i odczytał maila z uczelni. Jutrzejszy poranny wykład został odwołany. Lubił te zajęcia, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Przynajmniej będzie miał szansę lepiej się wyspać.

— Shiro? — usłyszał nad sobą.

Podniósł wzrok. Nad nim stała dziewczyna w obcisłych jeansach i różowej tunice. W ręce trzymała kubek z kawą na wynos.

— Allura.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wstał, żeby się z nią przywitać. Dziewczyna odłożyła kubek na jego stolik. Objęła Shiro i cmoknęła go w policzek.

— Tak dawno cię nie widziałam. Nie zauważyłam cię, jak wchodziłam, ale te włosy są nie do pomylenia. — Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. — Mam wrażenie, że znowu urosłeś.

— Ty za to ani trochę się nie zmieniłaś. Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

— Wujek musiał coś załatwić, a ja akurat przyjechałam do domu. Pomyślałam, że się z nim zabiorę — wyjaśniła Allura. Wskazała na krzesło przy stoliku Shiro. — Mogę czy na kogoś czekasz?

— Jasne, siadaj. Przyszedłem tylko na kawę po zajęciach.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Allura naprawdę prawie wcale się nie zmieniła. Nadal wyglądała, jak ta porządna, zawsze uśmiechnięta nastolatka, która razem z nim pracowała w samorządzie. Po liceum wyjechała do innego stanu, żeby studiować prawo, i od tego czasu ani razu się nie widzieli. Rozmawiali czasem przez Internet, ale to nie było to samo. W szkole średniej dziewczyna była częścią jego paczki, wszędzie chodzili razem. Od tamtych czasów minęło kilka lat, ale Shiro nadal za nimi tęsknił. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się prostsze.

Przez chwilę wymieniali pytania o studia i o plany na przyszłość. Shiro opowiedział, jak mu się powodzi na astrofizyce i jak dorabia weekendami w kwiaciarni. Allura nadal była z Lotorem, który razem z nią wyjechał na Harvard. Niedawno jej się oświadczył. Planowali się pobrać po odebraniu dyplomów.

— Wybierasz się do naszej starej szkoły na zlot absolwentów? — zapytała w końcu Allura.

— Tak, Lance wysłał mi zaproszenie na Facebooku. Cieszę się, że wszystkich zobaczę — odparł Shiro. — Orientujesz się może, kto jeszcze od nas będzie? Na pewno wiem o Matcie i Pidge.

— Lotor, Lance i Hunk będą, Romelle może też, więc to praktycznie wszyscy. — Allura zawahała się. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie wiedziała, czy powinna mu to mówić, ale wreszcie oznajmiła: — Adam i Curtis będą. Słyszałeś, że są razem? Podobno na zlocie chcą rozdać zaproszenia na ślub. Lance mi tak powiedział, a Lance wie wszystko.

Shiro pokiwał głową, starając się nie okazywać żalu. I Adam, i Curtis byli jego chłopakami w liceum. Już nie chował urazy, w końcu mieli wtedy tylko po siedemnaście lat, ale oba te związki nie zakończyły się w przyjaznej atmosferze.

Teraz tylko oglądał na Instagramie ich zdjęcia, na których wyglądali na takich szczęśliwych, podczas gdy on od miesięcy wzdychał do swojego współlokatora.

— Coś mi się obiło o uszy — stwierdził i upił łyk kawy.

Allura popatrzyła na niego.

— A ty z kimś idziesz? — spytała.

Shiro zastanowił się. Allura miała Lotora, Hunk miał Shay, Lance co chwila chodził z kimś innym, Matt też znalazł niedawno dziewczynę, a Adam i Curtis planowali ślub. Został on i Pidge, którą bardziej niż związki interesowało programowanie. Trochę mu było głupio z byciem jedynym singlem w grupie. Wiadomo, że to nie był konkurs ani wyścigi, ale Shiro nie chciał odstawać bardziej, niż i tak już to robił przez swój wygląd. Nie chciał, żeby mu współczuli tego, że jest sam.

Gdy się rozstawali, Adam w przypływie gniewu nazwał go egoistą. Powiedział, że przez swoje ambicje i upór zawsze będzie sam. Teraz, po latach, mógłby popatrzeć na Shiro i pomyśleć: _miałem rację_.

— Właściwie to tak. Postaram się wyciągnąć swojego faceta — wypalił pod wpływem chwili. — Nie znasz go, to ktoś ze studiów.

Nie powinien okłamywać przyjaciół. To nie było właściwe, ale nie chciał być gorszy od Adama i Curtisa. Nie mógł dać im tej satysfakcji.

— O, nie wiedziałam, że kogoś masz. — Allura z ciekawskim uśmiechem pochyliła się nad stolikiem. — Powiedz mi więcej. Będę miała przewagę informacyjną nad Lance’em. No weź, chociaż kilka słów, bo w sumie to cieszę się, że nie będziesz musiał sam tonąć w oparach szczęścia swoich byłych. Nie daj się prosić. Jak się nazywa?

Shiro zawahał się. Teraz było za późno na odwrót.

— Więc… Nazywa się Keith. Znamy się z uniwersytetu i mieszkamy razem w akademiku. — Wzruszył ramionami. — To chyba tyle. To nie jest jeszcze nic bardzo poważnego, ale… Jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi.

— Keith — powtórzyła Allura. — W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać, aż go poznam.

Shiro przytaknął.

— Tak. Wiele mu o was mówiłem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się oschły, ale to świetny facet. Bardzo lojalny i uczciwy, tylko zamknięty w sobie.

— Chyba skądś to znam. Pamiętam, jak miałam Lotora za największego dupka w szkole. — Allura spojrzała mu w oczy. — Cieszę się, że znalazłeś kogoś naprawdę bliskiego. Nawet jak o nim mówisz, widać, że cię uszczęśliwia. Musimy znaleźć chwilę, żeby porozmawiać. Z przyjemnością wypytam go o wszystko i zbadam, co to za człowiek. Trzeba dbać o przyjaciół. Już się cieszę na miny Adama i Curtisa. Mam nadzieję, że twój Keith jest nieziemsko przystojny i zasługuje na te twoje maślane oczy.

Westchnął w duchu, ale uśmiechnął się i przyznał jej rację.

 _Takashi Shirogane, jesteś idiotą roku_ — pomyślał.

* * *

Po spotkaniu z Allurą od razu wrócił do pokoju. Keith leżał na łóżku w czerwonej bluzie z logo uniwersytetu. Oglądał coś na trzymanym na kolanach laptopie.

Gdy Shiro wszedł, chłopak zatrzymał film i podniósł się do siadu.

— Cześć — rzucił.

— Cześć.

Shiro zrzucił buty i podszedł do swojego biurka, na którym, w przeciwieństwie do biurka Keitha, zawsze panował idealny porządek. Usiadł na krześle.

Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na współlokatora. Mieszkali razem od tego roku akademickiego i to było jednocześnie najgorsze i najlepsze, co przydarzyło się Shiro w akademiku. Przydział tego pokoju okazał się prawdziwym mieczem obosiecznym – trudno było cały czas przebywać z osobą, w której było się beznadziejnie zakochanym, ale jednocześnie _mógł_ cały czas przebywać z osobą, w której był beznadziejnie zakochany.

To będzie najbardziej niezręczna rozmowa w jego życiu, ale nawalił, więc teraz musiał się do tego przyznać.

— Keith, jest sprawa — oznajmił.

Chłopak uniósł pytająco brwi.

— No?

— Niedługo jest zlot absolwentów mojego liceum — powiedział.

Keith przytaknął.

— Wiem. Mówiłeś.

— No i spotkałem w kawiarni moją przyjaciółkę Allurę. Trochę rozmawialiśmy i dowiedziałem się, że dwóch moich byłych facetów idzie tam razem. Mają rozdawać zaproszenia na ślub. To będzie najgorętsza wiadomość na zlocie, więc tak jakby znajdę się w świetle reflektorów skierowanych na nich i ich wielkie szczęście.

— No to rzeczywiście trochę słabo.

Shiro założył ręce na piersi i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Miał ochotę trzepnąć gazetą przez łeb tego Shiro, który kilka godzin temu wpadł na ten kretyński pomysł.

— Allura się pytała, czy z kimś idę. I możliwe, że chciałem przelicytować, a może nie mogłem znieść jej troski i współczucia, więc powiedziałem, że mam chłopaka.

— Ale nie masz — stwierdził rzeczowo Keith.

— No właśnie — przyznał powoli. — Niewykluczone, że powiedziałem też, że to ty jesteś moim chłopakiem.

Zerknął na Keitha. Ten wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony.

— Wiem, że to głupie i bardzo cię przepraszam — dodał szybko Shiro, czując, jak się czerwieni — ale Allura pytała o szczegóły i nie wiedziałem, jak z tego wybrnąć. Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Jakoś to odkręcę i powiem im, że nie mogłeś przyjechać na zlot, bo… Bo miałeś egzamin. A potem oznajmię, że zerwaliśmy. Nie gniewaj się, wiem, że głupio wyszło. Parę godzin temu, to wyglądało na niezły pomysł, ale teraz mi głupio, że tak cię wkopałem. Powinienem pomyśleć o tobie, a nie o tych spojrzeniach dawnych znajomych, którzy siłą rzeczy będą wspominać, jak to obaj narzeczeni byli moimi chłopakami i nam nie wyszło, a teraz są tak szczęśliwi, gdy ja jestem nadal singlem.

Keith jeszcze przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem skinął głową.

— Mogę z tobą jechać na ten zlot — oświadczył.

Shiro na moment zabrakło tchu.

— Słucham? — wykrztusił. — Nie, Keith, nie musisz, nie mogę cię stawiać w takiej sytuacji. Przepraszam, jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj, nie jestem zły. Mogę jechać, to tylko jeden wieczór. — Wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami. — Nie lubię kłamstwa i nie zgodziłbym się, gdyby chodziło o zgodę na pobyt w Stanach czy coś poważnego, ale mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że Adam nie popisał się podczas zerwania. Mógłbyś mu zamknąć gębę na ten wieczór. Z tego, co mi opowiadałeś, on też nie był święty. Nie powinien mieć nad tobą takiej przewagi.

Shiro zawahał się, przygryzając wargę. Nie spodziewał się, że Keith w ogóle na coś takiego przystanie, a już na pewno nie tak łatwo. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która bez problemu zgodzi się na udawanie chłopaka współlokatora.

— Mówisz serio? — dopytał. — Wiesz, że będziemy musieli jechać na cały weekend do mnie do miasta?

— Tak. I tak. Już u ciebie byłem, nie mam problemu, żeby jechać znowu. — Widząc niepewny wzrok przyjaciela, dodał: — Nie martw się, Shiro. To nic wielkiego. Nie lubię imprez, ale to dobra okazja, żeby podnieść ciśnienie twojemu byłemu, więc chętnie pomogę.

Shiro pokiwał głową. Keith nigdy jeszcze nie odmówił mu pomocy. Był zdecydowanie zbyt dobry na ten świat. Każdy inny na jego miejscu byłby zdenerwowany albo co najmniej skrępowany.

— Dzięki, Keith. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Postawię ci tyle lunchów, ile będziesz chciał.

Keith machnął ręką na znak, że nie ma sprawy, a potem zaczął pisać coś na laptopie.

Shiro utkwił wzrok w oknie wychodzącym na kampus i zamyślił się. Będą udawać parę przez cały jeden wieczór. Przy jego znajomych. Będzie o nim mówił _mój chłopak Keith_ , będą musieli trzymać się za ręce i może razem zatańczą, żeby wszyscy widzieli. Udowodni Adamowi, że się mylił, a przy okazji spędzi naprawdę miły wieczór. Chyba najmilszy, jaki umiałby sobie wyobrazić.

Tylko potem będzie mu smutno, ale tym będzie się martwił po zlocie.

* * *

Jechali samochodem do miasta rodzinnego Shiro, w którym chodził do liceum. Czekała ich ponaddwugodzinna podróż, ale na drodze nie było dużego ruchu, a na prawie bezchmurnym niebie świeciło słońce.

Shiro prowadził. Jego automatyczny samochód został tak dostosowany, żeby chłopak mógł trzymać kierownicę i włączać kierunkowskaz, używając tylko jednej ręki, ale nie był w stanie zmieniać muzyki podczas jazdy, więc od pół godziny słuchali głosu Gerarda Waya na zmianę z Brendonem Urie. Keith siedział na fotelu pasażera, opierając policzek o szybę.

— Więc… — Zaczął Shiro, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni. Odchrząknął. — Jak długo jesteśmy razem?

— Od trzech miesięcy — odparł bez wahania Keith. — Poznaliśmy się, bo przydzielili nas razem do pokoju.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Shiro. — Myślisz, że nie potrzebujemy o sobie więcej informacji? Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor i na którym boku śpię?

— Czarny. I zawsze śpisz na plecach. Masz ręcznik z Bulbasaurem i chodzisz po pokoju w fioletowych Crocsach. — Keith westchnął. — Nikt nie będzie o to pytał, to nie przesłuchanie. Wystarczy, że nasz związek będzie miał spójną historię. Im więcej w tym będzie prawdy, tym mniejsze szanse na pomyłkę.

— Tak, masz rację. Musimy kłamać jak najmniej, żeby się nie pogubić. — Spojrzał na Keitha kątem oka. — Wiesz, będziemy udawać parę, więc żeby to wyglądało wiarygodnie, powinniśmy chociaż się trzymać za ręce. Nie musimy robić nic więcej, ale nie chcę, żebyś czuł się z czymkolwiek niekomfortowo, więc pomyślałem, że to z tobą ustalę.

— Nie ma problemu. Shiro, czy ty pamiętasz o tym, że ja nie mam dziesięciu lat i ty nie jesteś moim pierwszym chłopakiem, nawet jeżeli to tylko na jeden wieczór? Nie martw się, nawet jak poprosisz mnie do wolnego tańca, nie będę się czerwienił i nie ucieknę.

Przez moment jechali w milczeniu. Po obu stronach jezdni rozciągała się ceglana pustynia porośnięta zielonymi kępkami roślinności.

— Co z twoim dziadkiem? — spytał Keith. — Wie, że udajemy?

— Na razie wie, że przyjeżdżasz, ale nigdy nie mówiłem mu, że jesteśmy razem, więc przed nim nie musimy grać — odparł Shiro. — Ale on i tak uważa nas za parę — dodał ciszej.

Keith spojrzał na niego.

— Co?

Shiro skręcił. Minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział.

— Mój dziadek chyba myśli, że jesteśmy razem — wyznał. — Czasem to sugeruje, jak z nim rozmawiam. Wiesz, akceptuje mnie takiego, jakim jestem, ale ma tylko jednego wnuka i bardzo chciałby dożyć mojego ślubu, a ty u mnie byłeś, a w dodatku trochę mu o tobie opowiadałem.

 _Może trochę za dużo_ — dodał w myślach.

Dziadek cały czas mu doradzał, żeby zrobił pierwszy krok, żeby się odważył, ale Shiro chyba nie miał w sobie tej odwagi. Oficjalnie mówił, że to przez dzielącą jego i Keitha różnicę wieku, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał się wygłupić i popsuć ich przyjaźni. Szczerze wątpił w to, żeby jego współlokator był nim chociaż odrobinę zainteresowany w romantycznym sensie. Do końca roku akademickiego nie mogli poprosić o zmianę pokoju, a byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby musieli ze sobą mieszkać po takim wyznaniu.

No i możliwe, że jednak trochę pozwolił sobie uwierzyć Adamowi, że nie nadaje się do związków. W końcu próbował potem z Curtisem i to nie wytrzymało nawet pół roku, a na studiach nikogo nie znalazł. Zwyczajnie szkoda mu było takiej świetnej przyjaźni z Keithem.

— Ale nie przejmuj się tym — zakończył, spoglądając na chłopaka. — Dziadek cię lubi, a i tak go nie przekonasz, a to tylko jeden wieczór. Za jakiś czas powiem wszystkim, że się rozstaliśmy. Nikt z nich nie chodzi na naszą uczelnię, więc ich już nie spotkasz. Szybko o tym zapomną.

— Okej — powiedział Keith tonem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji.

Shiro pokiwał głową.

— Okej.

* * *

Impreza szła dobrze. Shiro przedstawił Keitha wszystkim swoim znajomym i chyba nikt nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń. Allura stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście bardzo do siebie pasują, a według Romelle uroczo razem wyglądali. Obyło się bez żadnych problemów, jeśli pominiemy Matta, który na widok Keitha zawołał głośno: _wreszcie się z nim umówiłeś?_ , a Shiro nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko mu przytaknąć. Zerknął wtedy na chłopaka, który chyba się zaczerwienił i wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Keith nie był osobą, która szczególnie szybko łączyła fakty, ale przy zachowaniu Matta i wcześniejszych komentarzach dziadka trudno byłoby się nie domyślić, że Shiro wolałby, żeby naprawdę byli parą. Na szczęście, nawet jeśli do Kogane to dotarło, to zostawił tę rozmowę na później i nic nie powiedział.

Shiro pomyślał, że może powinien uprzedzić Matta o całym planie, skoro wcześniej tyle mu pisał o Keithie.

Zlot odbywał się w sali gimnastycznej. Obecni byli nauczyciele, także ci emerytowani, i absolwenci ze wszystkich lat. Najstarsi mogli mieć już wnuki, najmłodsi byli w wieku Keitha i dopiero zaczynali studia. Na ścianach wisiała granatowa tkanina, do której przyczepiono błyszczące serpentyny i balony w kształcie liter ułożone w słowa: _ZLOT ABSOLWENTÓW_. DJ organizował koncert życzeń i większość puszczanych piosenek była dedykowana konkretnym osobom.

Shiro myślał, że udawanie pary będzie trudniejsze, ale to nie różniło się prawie niczym od zwykłej imprezy, na którą poszliby razem jako przyjaciele. Trochę potrzymali się za ręce przy znajomych, ale poza tym nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko przychodziło im bardzo naturalnie, a przez większość czasu po prostu siedzieli i rozmawiali. Nic nadzwyczajnego, pomijając fakt, że założyli koszule i marynarki.

Allura i Lotor tańczyli, Lance poszedł z Pidge przejść się po szkole, Hunk i Shay rozmawiali z nauczycielami, Romelle plotkowała z koleżankami. Przy stoliku zostali Matt, Shiro i Keith.

W pewnym momencie Matt zawiesił głos i przestał opowiadać o swoim planie na staż w NASA. Odchrząknął, spoglądając znacząco za Shiro.

— Cześć — usłyszeli.

Shiro odwrócił się na krześle. Siedział tyłem do całej sali i stołów z jedzeniem.

Za nim stali Curtis i Adam.

— Cześć — odpowiedział.

Wstał i skinął im na powitanie głową. Nie widział ich od zakończenia liceum. Adam ściął włosy i zmienił kształt oprawek okularów, a Curtisowi wyostrzyły się rysy twarzy.

Adam sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyjął białą kopertę. Podał ją Shiro.

— Chcielibyśmy zaprosić cię na nasz ślub — powiedział i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. — Wiemy, jak to wygląda, ale byliśmy wtedy dzieciakami, a ty… Byłeś częścią ekipy. Nie chcemy cię wykluczać przez stare spory.

— Mamy nadzieję, że wpadniesz — dodał przyjaźnie Curtis. — Możesz zabrać Keitha.

Shiro wziął kopertę. Spojrzał na swoje imię napisane równymi literami. Poczuł w sercu ukłucie żalu. Do żadnego z nich już kompletnie nic nie czuł, ale dziwnie patrzyło się na nich razem.

— Dzięki. Postaram się przyjechać — powiedział zupełnie szczerze.

Tamci pokiwali głowami, pożegnali się i po chwili odeszli bawić się dalej. Shiro usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle. Widział, że Matt i Keith mu się przyglądają, ale jak gdyby nigdy nic poprosił, żeby kontynuowali rozmowę. Schował zaproszenie do kieszeni.

— Pójdę po picie — oznajmił Keith, wstając. — Chcecie coś?

— Nie, dzięki — odparł Matt.

— To ja poproszę poncz — powiedział Shiro.

Matt roześmiał się.

— Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Keith oddalił się. Matt i Shiro wymienili spojrzenia.

— Więc kiedy się z nim umówiłeś i dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

Shiro rozejrzał się na boki, żeby upewnić się, że nikt ich nie słyszy. DJ puścił właśnie jakąś energiczną piosenkę.

— Właściwie to się nie umówiłem — wyznał.

Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, a Mattowi ufał najbardziej z całej grupy.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

— Co? To on się z tobą umówił?

— Też nie. Nie jesteśmy razem.

— Ale…

— Udajemy — uciął Shiro. — To głupia historia i sam nie wiem, jak do tego doszło, ale udajemy, bo nie chciałem dać Adamowi i Curtisowi satysfakcji. Chyba spodziewałem się konfrontacji, ale oni widocznie dorośli i byli całkiem mili, więc to wszystko było chyba niepotrzebne. — Odetchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał błagalnie na Matta. — Nie mów o tym nikomu, proszę cię. Nawet Pidge.

Matt znowu się zaśmiał.

— Poprosiłeś gościa, który ci się podoba, żeby udawał twojego chłopaka? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Z której strony to niby jest dobry pomysł?

Shiro pochylił się nad stołem.

— Z żadnej, ale my nigdy nie będziemy razem — szepnął konspiracyjnie.

To był wręcz okropny pomysł. Teraz dobrze się bawił, ale wiedział, że jutro wrócą na uniwersytet i wszystko znowu będzie po staremu, ale on będzie bogatszy o doświadczenie trzymania Keitha za rękę i będzie za tym tęsknił.

Matt uniósł brew z powątpiewaniem.

— Bo…?

— Bo… — Shiro przerwał w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego argumentu. — Bo jest ode mnie młodszy. On dopiero zaczyna studia, a ja je kończę, więc nie wiem, czy to miałoby przyszłość. A w dodatku w ogóle go nie interesuję. Zgodził się mi pomóc, bo jesteśmy serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. To tyle. Koniec tematu.

— Czy Keith jest dobrym aktorem?

Shiro zdziwiło to pytanie.

— Nie, raczej nie. Trochę bałem się, że się zdradzimy.

— Okej, a więc totalnie na ciebie leci — orzekł Matt tonem eksperta. — Obaj patrzycie na siebie, jakbyście byli w sobie bardzo zakochani. Znam cię od lat, Shiro. Nie nabrałbym się na taką ściemę, gdyby nie wyglądała aż tak wiarygodnie.

— Nie wiesz tego. — Potrząsnął głową. — Uwierz mi, że jak nikt inny chciałbym, żeby to nie było kłamstwo, ale nie ma sensu robić sobie nadziei.

Matt zerknął nad głowę Shiro w stronę sali, a potem znowu przeniósł spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Popatrzył mu w oczy.

— To co musiałby zrobić, żebyś zdobył się na odwagę? Zadedykować ci piosenkę? — zapytał dużo głośniej, niż było to konieczne.

— Ciszej. Nie wszyscy muszą to słyszeć — syknął Shiro i szturchnął Matta pod stołem w kostkę. Potem dodał normalnym tonem: — Ale tak, to pewnie byłby jakiś znak.

Matt pokręcił głową z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

— Jesteś niemożliwy… — stwierdził. — Niby taki dorosły, ale znowu czuję się jak na dyskotece w dziesiątej klasie. Tylko teraz wyglądamy lepiej.

Shiro wrócił myślami do dziesiątej klasy. Stracił rękę i zaczął siwieć w dziewiątej, a w jedenastej zdjęli mu aparat ortodontyczny, więc od tamtego czasu rzeczywiście zaliczył znaczący progres.

— Teraz ludzie zapraszają nas na swoje śluby — mruknął.

— Starość nie radość.

Matt wziął swój kubek i wypił łyk coli.

Wtedy właśnie przestała grać muzyka i w głośnikach rozległ się głos DJ-a.

— A teraz piosenka dla kogoś wyjątkowego. Dla najodważniejszego człowieka na świecie. To piosenka dla ciebie, Takashi.

Shiro zamrugał oczami, nie dowierzając. Zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki pianina.

— O Boże, znam to… — szepnął, czując gorąco rozlewające się na policzkach.

Słuchali tej piosenki wczoraj w samochodzie. Keith ją puścił.

Teraz to Matt szturchnął go czubkiem buta w kostkę.

— Chyba jednak czas zebrać się na odwagę — powiedział ze znaczącym uśmiechem.

— Pewnie po prostu wczuł się w rolę — próbował tłumaczyć Shiro.

— Keith nie wygląda na kogoś, kto tak po prostu dedykuje innym ckliwe kawałki na imprezie — stwierdził Matt. — Leć do niego wreszcie i przestań się tak bać. On nie złamie ci serca. Idź, bądź wielki.

Shiro zawahał się, ale potem wstał. Skinął do Matta głową i ruszył szybkim krokiem przez salę, rozglądając się za Keithem. W końcu go zobaczył stojącego niedaleko DJ-a przed wejściem na parkiet, na którym w rytm powolnej piosenki kręciło się kilka par.

— Hej — powiedział, podchodząc do chłopaka.

Keith popatrzył na niego. Wbrew temu, co deklarował w samochodzie, cały się czerwienił i spoglądał na Shiro niepewnie. Założył kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Hej.

Shiro uśmiechnął się i wskazał na DJ-a.

— _Panic! At The Disco_? — zapytał. — Naprawdę?

— Nie miałem pomysłu na inną wolną piosenkę, do której można byłoby zatańczyć — wyznał speszony Keith. — Przez tyle czasu próbowałem ci dawać jakieś wskazówki, ale usłyszałem twoją rozmowę z Mattem, a wcześniej jak rozmawiałeś z dziadkiem o jakiejś różnicy wieku i stracie przyjaźni, i pomyślałem, że sam się nigdy nie domyślisz. To wymagało spektakularnych środków. Poza tym — dodał, wbijając wzrok w swoje buty — wcześniej byłem pewien, że nie mam szans.

Shiro popatrzył na niego, a potem roześmiał się ciepło, z ulgą. Rzeczywiście musiało być z nim źle, jeśli, zdaniem Keitha, wymagał _spektakularnych środków_ , a w dodatku obaj nie zauważyli wysyłanych sobie wskazówek.

Keith przyglądał mu się, jakby nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

— Zatańczysz ze mną? — Shiro wyciągnął do niego lewą dłoń.

Keith ujął ją. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Myślałem, że się nie doczekam. A tak na marginesie dodam, że byłem w tobie na zabój zakochany, nim minął nasz pierwszy wspólny tydzień w akademiku — mruknął. — Nie wiem, jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że mnie nie interesujesz, ale mogę zawsze polecieć w kosmos i znaleźć wymiar, w którym czas płynie inaczej. Wrócę starszy, tylko nie wiem o ile.

Shiro wyciągnął go na parkiet i objął go protezą w pasie, a drugą ręką chwycił jego dłoń.

— Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne.


End file.
